Serenity's Horror
by Serenity Silverwolfe
Summary: Serenity is called for a family meeting, only to learn that her brother has married and her sister wants to extend power over her. Serenity refuses to be dominated and runs away from them.
1. Character Profiles

Character Profiles...

Serenity:: Angel and Tsurina's sister, red hair, emerald green eyes, Omega Female of the pack, she's a red wolf shifter.

Angel:: Tsurina and Serenity's brother, Tsurina's Twin, Alpha Male of the pack ,Black hair, forest green eyes, arctic wolf shifter.

Tsurina:: Angel and Serenity's sister, Angel's twin, Beta Female of the pack ,black hair, sky blue eyes, black wolf shifter.

Amy:: Angel's Wife, Her family is dead, Blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, timber wolf shifter

Copyright Serenity Silverwolfe and friends. Do not steal my characters, I do prosecute. JK but please don't steal my characters. Sorry this is so far into the story... I just wrote it out really fast. I will be going more in depth with the profiles.


	2. I will not be dominated

In this story all of them are family, I'll post up the Character Profiles next. Copyright goes to myself and my friends.

Serenity paced back and forth through the trees, her paws thudding heavily on the bracken, she waited for the others to show up. Hearing a twig snap, her head turned and eyes focused toward the east. A black wolf came first, then a white one, following close behind a brown wolf. Serenity made a light chuffing sound and walked closer to the group, as she walked she shifted, her long red hair swaying against her bare back.

**"Tsurina, Angel... ."**

She addressed each in turn. They all bowed in respect as they started shifting. Serenity moved behind a tree and produced four packs filled with clothes.  
Tugging on a black long sleeved shirt and a tight pair of light blue jeans, she eyed Tsurina and Angel,

**"So little brother, what's the meeting for?"**

Tsurina looked at Serenity haughtily,

**"I don't know who called you here, but you aren't need, bastard child."**

Serenity growled deep in her throat and took a step toward her younger sibling.

**"Enough."**

A deep voice said softly, menacingly.

**"Angel, brother, why did you call her here?"**

Tsurina whined as she tugged on a leather bustier, and matching pants. Her cropped black hair falling in her face.

**"Because she needs to know what's going on sister."**

Angel's deep voice growled at his twin sister, then turned to Serenity and smiled,

**"Now then, hello Serenity, this is Amy."**

Serenity nodded toward the blonde without actually looking at her. She stared at Angel,

**"Why should I care who she is, little brother?"**

Serenity asked callously, ignoring the growls from the other two women. Angel grinned,

**"She is our queen, and my wife."**

He stared Serenity down, waiting for her to say something.

**"She's no queen of mine, you took her for your wife, you've bedded her, from the smell of her she's pregnant, but that still doesn't make her my queen, little brother,"**

Serenity sneered in Amy's direction,

**"no offense, little sister."**

Serenity told her without actually addressing Amy herself. Turning away from the three of them, Serenity started shifting, her huge red paws thudding on the ground as she hit all fours and took off running, her huge canine head swung back and forth,

**"So she's a red wolf?"**

Amy asked Angel softly, nodding Angel shifted and followed her deeper into the forest.


	3. Tsurina's Problem

Chapter 2... meh i got bored and wrote it out... I own the characters...

After chasing Serenity for hours, he caught up with her, stopping her by cutting off her escape he growled her into submission,

_**"Serenity, why would you do that?"**_

Angel asked in a stern voice. Serenity rounded on her brother, growling and pursuing him, intent on attacking,

**_"Because, little brother, its the honest truth, she is not my queen and you are not my king, now move before I rip out you throat."_**

Angel stepped aside but when she tried to leave he blocked her again,

**_ "This is not right, we shouldn't be fighting, we're family."_**

He looked at her with pleading eyes, Serenity looked into them for any sign of trickery or lying, when she found none she flopped on the ground and shook her head,

**_"Why do you do this to me little brother, why do you let her talk to me the way she does, and in front of your new mate?"_**

Serenity asked in earnest, hoping he had a good reason, otherwise she might reconsider ripping out his throat.

_**"I don't let her talk to you that way, you do Sister, because she's holding a third of the throne she thinks that she can speak to anyone that way. You haven't proved yourself to her, you know how Tsurina is, you must prove your worthiness, otherwise your just a nobody."**_

Angel lay next to Serenity and nuzzled her gently. His White head contrasting to her red fur,

_Like blood on snow._

Serenity thought to herself as she rubbed against him, her emerald eyes closing for a fraction of a second, she heard shuffling and chuffing sounds to their left, heaving a sigh she rose and turned ready to face her younger sibling, she was surprised to find the brown wolf staring at her, she stared deep into the crystal blue eyes of her new sister and snorted.

_**"I hope I'm not intrupting anything, I thought I'd try to make friends with my new family. I'm Amy, but of course you already knew that."  
**_  
She went to Angel and nuzzled against his neck, a small keening noise coming from her throat. Serenity rolled her eyes and sat on her haunches,

_**"You guys mind keeping that in the bedroom? Its gross watching my little brother make out with his... wife."  
**_  
Serenity choked on the last word, not used to calling her his wife, she hadn't even realized it was that serious between them, she hoped that he wouldn't screw up this realationship. Serenity looked at Angel then Amy, then heaved another sigh and hung her head, just then a twig snapped behind her and she turned to face her sister, only to see a black furball flying at her. She yelped as she was tossed on her back and flipped over on her stomache, Tsurina sunk her teeth into Serenity's shoulder and flung her around, Serenity growled and turned her head, as she did she snapped her jaws around Tsurina's nose, she yipped and let Serenity go. Serenity jumped onto Tsurina and pinned her down,

_**"What is your problem Tsurina?"  
**_  
She shouted as she leapt backwards and lay her ears back, growling and showing her teeth as she waited for a reply.

_**"You are, you refuse to accept that Angel, Amy and I are your superiors, that's what my problem is."**_

Serenity shook her fur out, as Tsurina got up and started circling her, just then Angel stepped between them and growled at the both of them.

**_"Enough, we are family and I'm done with you and Serenity always fighting."_**

Angel addressed Tsurina as she took a step toward him, he growled and lay his ears back.

**_"Tsurina, I'm warning you, stop this. Otherwise I'll be forced to do something we'll both regret in the morning."_**

Tsurina was breathing heavily, her teeth still showing, low growls emitting from her throat. Until she gave in, and rolled on her back, showing that he was dominant over her.  
Serenity chuffed as she sat on her haunches, she watched as Angel and Tsurina battled for dominance, when Tsurina gave up Serenity lay down. When Angel turned his fury on her she turned her head and ignored him, when he growled she looked at him and showed no fear,

_**"I am not trying to take your dominance, Brother, but you will not dominate me. Got that?"  
**_  
She looked deep into his eyes and waited as his fury flamed out. When he was done she turned to Amy, she walked toward her and got on her stomache,

_**"This is the sign of giving up, letting you be dominant to me, this is the only time I will ever be in this position to you. Understood?"  
**_  
She told to Amy, when Amy nodded, she stood and went to Angel,

_**"Little Brother, you will never be dominant to me, got that?"  
**_  
She stared him down until he nodded and returned to Amy. When they started to walk off she followed and waited for Angel to address her again.


End file.
